Do You Believe In Second Chances?
by Azote Xenophin
Summary: With everyone else dead, Naruto absorbs the Juubi and Madara, dying in the process. However, he is given a second chance at life. Starting all over, how will he cope with his new powers, will he change his past? And will it be for the better, or for worse? Rinne-Sharingan! Naruto OP!Naruto Juubi Jinchuuriki!Naruto Good(More Like Slightly Less Evil)!Juubi. Time Travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Naruto absorbs the Juubi and Madara, dying in the process. However, he is given a second chance at life. Starting all over, how will he cope with his new powers, will he change his past? And will it be for the better, or for worse? Rinne-Sharingan! Naruto OP!Naruto Juubi Jinchuuriki!Naruto Time Travel. Follows the same timeline as canon, but only at the base level. Strays from the timeline at the beginning, but snaps back after the Time Travel bit. It also starts before Obito seals the Juubi inside himself.

 **(And yes, I am making another story. I can't keep all this stuff to myself or I would go insane!)**

Do You Believe In Second Chances? Chapter 1: To Obtain True Peace, A Sacrifice Must Be Made

Naruto stood in front of the towering Juubi, sweat dripping down his face. Madara had the Juubi absorb the Gyuki, leaving him as the only jinchuuriki. However, Madara was planning to seal the Juubi inside himself when it took Kurama's chakra from him.

He stood next to Gaara, Sasuke, and Sakura. Everyone else had died during the war. Kakashi and Obito killed each other in a battle in their shared **Kamui** dimension, Tsunade and the other Kages, except Gaara, had been killed in a fight against Madara and his **Imperfect Susanoo**. But not before Tsunade pronounced him the Rokudaime Hokage.

Sai and the other Rookie 9 were overwhelmed by the White Zetsu and the **Edo Tensei** (Imperfect World Reincarnation) shinobi. Neji had met his end by protecting Hinata from an attack. Unfortunately, Naruto had been unable to protect Hinata from a further attack, which he deeply lamented. Gai and Lee had died after Gai opened all of the Eight Gates to defeat the Juubi, however failed to do so, killing himself in the process of activating all Eight Gates, and Lee died later after He was destroyed by the Juubi's Cone-shaped **Bijuudama** (Tailed Beast Ball). Team Ten and Kiba had been killed by a resurrected Hidan and a battalion of White Zetsu.

Most of the other members of the Shinobi Alliance had all been killed by a powerful **Bijuudama** , the same one that killed Rock Lee. The previous Hokage had been killed when Orochimaru was betrayed by Kabuto, and was killed(In this fic, the Izanami broke when Itachi left, and Kabuto was free). Kabuto used a special technique to release Hashirama's, Tobirama's, Hiruzen's, and Minato's souls to the Pure World. Kabuto died a bit after that from being crushed under the Juubi's enormous leg. The entire Shinobi World was destroyed. All that remained were ashes.

Now, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, and a few remnants of shinobi were all that stood in the way of a madman who wanted to destroy the world(In this world, only Obito wanted to cast Infinite Tsukuyomi, Madara simply wanted to destroy the entire shinobi race except him, he realised that an illusion was not true peace, he thought that only destroying all shinobi could save the world. So, he would absorb the Juubi and become the god who would rule and keep war from happening, because only civilians would remain). Gaara looked worriedly to his side, where Naruto stood. Sasuke did the same on the other side. Sakura simply looked at him from behind. Sasuke deactivated His EMS to conserve chakra in what he knew would probably be the last battle they fought in. Naruto was not using Kurama's chakra to conserve his limited time to link with Kurama.

"What are we going to do, Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"I… don't know." He replied. Sasuke frowned.

' _What_ can _we do? Everyone else is dead, and even we are no match for Madara and the Juubi. Even if we kill Madara, The Juubi will still be running rampant, trying to destroy everything, not that there is much left to destroy.'_

" **Kit."**

' _Yes, Kurama?'_ Naruto replied to his tenant.

" **I have a plan. Do you remember those two fuinjutsu you learned before your travel to Turtle Island?"**

' _The Dead Demon Consuming Seal and the Tetragram Seal? How would that...No. You wouldn't.'_ Naruto said, realising what Kurama meant.

" **It's the only way. We have to seal the Juubi inside you."**

' _What about you? Won't you be absorbed by the Juubi? I don't want that to happen to you!'_ Naruto retorted.

" **Naruto. I am fully willing to give my conscience to the Juubi to save you and your friends. We have become partners, even if only for a little while. I am making this decision. When you objected just now. You weren't even concerned that you might die from this, you were only concerned about me. You have shown that you are a worthy ally."**

' _...Alright, Kurama. I'll do it.'_

" **Good. We will also have to seal Madara inside you as well."** Naruto nodded.

Kurama relayed the rest of his plan to Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara noticed Naruto's remorseful, but determined look.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Kurama has a plan." Naruto replied. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell us already! We don't have time to wait around. Sooner or later. Madara is going to send the Juubi after us." Naruto looked sadly at the Juubi, then at Sasuke, then Gaara. He sighed, and spoke.

"I learned a few fuinjutsu before the war. I can use them to seal the Juubi, as well as Madara, inside myself. There are no other options." Sasuke's and Gaara's eyes widened. They couldn't believe their friend would decide something like that. Sakura was also surprised, but knew that Naruto would always put others before himself. It was his nature.

"No way, You'd die! I'm not about to let you-." he couldn't continue because a roar from the Juubi interrupted him.

 _ ***ROOOOAAAAR***_

They all looked panicked now.

"We don't have a choice. Do it, Naruto." Gaara said sullenly. Sasuke was surprised, but sighed and agreed.

"*Sigh* Alright, let's do it." Naruto turned to the Juubi.

"Wait." Sasuke whispered. He turned to Naruto, and formed a one-handed seal. Naruto smiled and completed the seal. The Reconciliation Seal. Gaara gave his brother in all but blood a smile and a handshake. Sakura gave him a hug and told him to live a happy life in the Pure World and not worry about them.

"Naruto, you have always believed in me, even when I hurt so many people. Thank you."

"Naruto you saved me from myself. You saved me from Akatsuki. You have been my best friend. I salute you." Naruto smiled and said,  
"Goodbye, Sasuke, Gaara. I hope you find peace in this world. I won't survive the sealing."He made the hand seals for the **Dead Demon Consuming Seal**. The Shinigami appeared behind him, it's presence giving off a gloomy atmosphere.

" **Who has summoned me?"** The Shinigami demanded. Naruto replied,

"I did. I need you to seal the Juubi and Madara inside me."

" **Beings of such power will require more than one soul to seal."** It stated. Naruto was about to speak, but...

"Then I offer my soul as well." Sasuke declared, a fire burning in his eyes. All of the others present were shocked. However, Gaara and Sakura quickly did the same.  
"As do I."

"And me!" Naruto was astonished.

"Why are you doing this? You could have lived happy lives. Kurama was going to offer his soul as well." Sasuke answered,

"Because you are our friend, Naruto. We trust you, and we would gladly die with you. Besides, there isn't really much left to live for. All the Hidden Villages are destroyed, and we are the only people left in this world." Naruto was almost brought to tears at Sasuke's heartfelt reply, but steeled to himself to thank all of them.

However, Sasuke did one last thing. He asked Sakura,

"Sakura, can you take my eyes and use a blood seal to seal them on Naruto?" Her eyes widened, along with Naruto's and Gaara's.

"I-I think so. B-but why?" She stuttered out.

"If I'm going to die, I might as well keep any possible survivors from finding my Mangekyou Sharingan. And no one would suspect them to be on Naruto's body." Sakura nodded at this and did as he asked. When she finished, she stepped back from Sasuke, who had now closed his empty eye sockets.

"We're ready." Naruto said to the Shinigami, who was patiently waiting for his job to be done.

" **Very well."**

Madara had been watching them from afar for a minute, having finished destroying the shinobi who remained, and was wondering just what they were planning. He saw an extra figure beside them, but couldn't make out who it was. Probably some kind of humanoid summon, or a survivor of the attacks on the remaining shinobi.

Suddenly, the new figure darted forward, and was upon Madara and his "pet" in an instant, the Juubi's chakra was ripped from under him and sealed inside Naruto. Madara quickly reoriented himself to falling from the sudden lack of a being holding him up, and tried to get away. However, the Shinigami quickly grabbed him and sealed him inside Naruto as well.

With his job finished, he returned to the group, and took all of their souls with him.

-Somewhere In The Pure World-

Naruto awoke to hear what seemed to be two male voices having an argument. Their tone seemed to command respect, like they were gods.

" **He deserves another chance! His soul is too pure to be simply sealed in your stomach!"** One voice yelled.

" **He gave me his soul to seal the Juubi! I am allowed to do whatever I want with his soul. You can't stop me."** The other voice retorted.

The two kept bickering loudly until a third voice, this time female, interrupted them.

" **Stop it, both of you! You're arguing like children!"**

Both of the other voices became silent.

" **But how exactly do we decide** _ **what**_ **to do with this child's soul?"**

The other voice agreed.

" _ **I**_ **will decide. Since you two can't seem to be trusted with such a matter."**

" **Well then, Yami, what is your decision?"** Naruto's body seemed to jump at that, though none of the voices noticed. **  
**" **Yes, what do you choose?"** Both of the first two voices asked.

" **Well… I think that he deserves another chance to live his life."** The now identified Yami finally decided. One voice seemed to give a disappointed groan, the other gave a small sound of victory.

" ***Groan* Alright, it's decided. I guess he gets to go back."**

Naruto finally decided to open his eyes. When he did, he was quite shocked. He was laying down in a regal sort of bed, and was able to see a table, where a male being wearing a white kimono and a pale complexion, sat at the head of the table. He seemed to be very elegant in his posture, and was quite muscular, though not overly so. He was about 6 feet tall, and was floating in an Indian type of position.

The other male being he recognised as the Shinigami. The final one, however, was a female figure, and had a black kimono, and dark ebony skin. She held herself proudly and did not seem intimidated by the two beings in front of her who obviously had a lot of power. In fact, the opposite seemed true, they seemed to be slightly intimidated by her. The kimono hid her body from any further examination, but she seemed to simply exude power, just like the other two.

"What the-Where am I?" The three figures turned to face him, noticing his awake state.

" **Ah looks like you have woken up. I hope you have been well rested.** " The figure in the white kimono spoke.

"Yeah, but who are you? What's this about a second chance? And you didn't answer my previous question." Naruto said.

" **Well, I am Kami, the god of life in your realm. This is my sister, Yami, goddess of death, and of course, you know the Shinigami. As for where you are, you are in the place between life and death."** The newly identified Kami answered. **  
**" **As for the second chance we were talking about? That's a chance for you to go back to the time of the Uchiha Massacre and save your friends by preventing this war. However, you will not be able to save the Uchiha, that would create an instability in the timeline."**

" **And please, try to change as little as possible, or your knowledge of the future will be useless."** Yami elaborated on the situation. Naruto was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea that he was talking to three gods. But still managed to nod.

" **Good. You will have the same appearance you have now, and will have all the powers and the memories of your current self, including the powers you gained from the Juubi and Madara. Sasuke's eyes will stay sealed on your person. However, you will have to disguise your appearance to keep suspicion away for you. I have implanted in your mind a powerful Henge that not even the Byakugan and Sharingan can see through it. You may decide if you want to keep being an idiot this time around, or if you want to show them what you are really like.**

 **However, remember to stay low, and do not let anyone know you are from an alternate timeline unless you** _ **absolutely**_ **trust them. Unfortunately, I think resurrecting all your friends who sacrificed their soul would be a bit much. Are you ready to leave, or do you have any questions?"**

"Just one, actually. Why are you doing this for me?"

" **Because Kami and I believe that you were cheated out of a happy life, and deserve a better ending to your story than this."** Naruto nodded and thanked them.

"Alright. Let's do this." Kami nodded and opened up a portal.

" **This will take you to your room in Konoha on the night of the Uchiha Massacre. You will want to disguise as soon as you get back, I don't think I need to remind you what happens on that day?"**

Naruto shook his head, remembering the worst beating he had ever had was tonight. And now, he was strong enough to defend himself, but had to conceal his power. So, he would have to take it in stride. He sighed and gave a final farewell to the three and jumped through the portal.

 **AN: Yes, I know. I should at least get out the third chapter of A True Monster before I start another story, but this has been boiling in my head for a year now, and I couldn't let it just sit there any longer. Please review, as it helps me to know what to change and what to keep. Thanks, and I will see you beautiful sons of guns, next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, welcome back to DYBISC! Only 2 months till Summer Vacation! Now we have some 8 reviews to get to, so let's not keep them waiting!**

 **anarion87, Dr1zzy, shapeshifter340, Guest: Thanks, I hope great things will come from this.**

 **DNA2337: Don't worry, I'll try to keep the characters as close to the originals as possible, but since this is a different timeline we're talking about, they will have to be different. Sasuke won't be as broody as he was in canon. And Naruto, now having seen the horrors of war, will be a lot more serious, but still be funny.**

 **Inti Lua: Obrigado!**

 **Yurushimo Kagayatake 213: I will try to be better about posting chapters sooner, no promises though.**

 **SunlitSky21: I don't think there was really any other way to say that Itachi's Izanami broke when he left, since no one but people who were dead saw it anyway, but I was planning on revealing more through dreams and flashbacks. Just this didn't really seem to be the right way to reveal that small, almost irrelevant information with an entire flashback or dream.**

 **Only a month and already this much feedback! That's really cool.**

 **Anyway, without further delay, let us venture into the land of Naruto once more!**

Do You Believe In Second Chances? Chapter 2: Not Exactly How I Remember…

 _Naruto turned to find that Hinata and many others were quickly being overwhelmed by the hordes of W_ _hite Zetsu, and Madara blocking his way made it impossible to try and help them. He refocused on his resurrected opponent and charged at him with a_ _ **Rasengan**_ _. Madara dodged the blue sphere easily, however. Frustrated, Naruto created a_ _ **Kage Bunshin**_ _, and it grabbed him by the feet and threw him back towards Madara. Madara simply swung his Gunbai and knocked the blonde away._

 _It was at this moment when Naruto heard a scream. He turned to the other Konoha ninja. However, he saw that Hinata was having a lot of trouble staying alive. He tried to go help her, but Madara intercepted him._

" _You're not going anywhere!" Madara bellowed. Naruto watched as the White Zetsu closed in on the Hyuuga. His eyes widened and he attempted once again to aid her, but was drawn back towards Madara by a_ **Banshō Ten'in** _. He could only stare as Hinata was captured by a merged White Zetsu Clone and drained of her chakra. Eventually, she fell to the ground, dead. Naruto yelled in anguish._

" _Hinata!"_

-Flashback/Dream End-

Naruto woke with a start, sweat dripping down his face. He recalled what he had seen again and again. He could never forget the time he could do nothing but watch. He had sworn that he would never have to watch the people he cared about killed, but he had failed to reinforce that promise, and he once again lost someone important to him.

Regaining focus, Naruto searched the house he resided in. It looked like his old apartment in Konoha. He walked over to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. He was still the way he looked at the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Remembering what happens tonight, he quickly used the **Yōkai Henge** and changed his appearance to that of when he was 8 years old.

As soon as he did this and left the bathroom, two men broke into his house through the door. Naruto sighed and prepared for the attack. He was rarely touched by the villagers in Konoha, they only really glared at him or ignored him. But on his birthday, the day of Kurama's defeat at the hands of his father and the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, some were brave enough, or drunk enough, to attack him.

"You're gonna die today, demon brat!" one yelled. He closed his eyes and resigned to his fate. He had been stabbed through his chest with a Chidori and scorched by a raging inferno, he could handle a little beating by civilians. Just as the men were closing in on him, however, a figure dropped in behind the assailants. The figure quickly turned to the two drunk civilians and knocked them out with a quick chop to their necks.

Naruto, surprised when he heard two thumps on the ground. He opened his eyes to see the two attackers on the ground, and a single shadow standing over them disdainfully. They looked over to him and his eyes widened.

-Flashback Start-

 _Mikoto Uchiha had been in her compound waiting about. She reflected on the Coup that the Uchiha had planned, led by her own husband, Fugaku. The ravenette didn't quite agree with him, seeing it would only lead to a Civil War and weaken the village, and almost completely wipe out the Uchiha. But no one could see that, instead they wanted to take over the village and run it by their own terms._

 _Then, suddenly there was a shock wave that could be felt across the Uchiha residence. Most ignored it because of the weak nature of the shock wave, thinking it to be just a minor tremor. Mikoto would have done the same, if it weren't for the strange feeling she got from it, like it was familiar in a way. She decided to check it out, and she left. Unknowingly escaping her death by a mere few minutes. For that night, the Uchiha Massacre would take place._

-Flashback End-

"Mikoto!?" Naruto stared at the face in front of him. He had seen Mikoto around the village a few times before the Massacre, however he never recalled her saving him from tonight's attack. Mikoto seemed just as surprised to see him. She hadn't really focused on the boy before, only seeing two grown men about to attack a child. So of course she acted quickly and knocked them out. But she hadn't expected the boy to be the container of the Kyuubi, as well as actually know her name.

She briefly wondered why the surge came from here, and why the boy seemed so familiar, when she had never really seen him before, outside the few times he would pull some prank and run off to be chased by the ANBU, yet still evading every time. That was quite a feat for a young boy, and said boy reminded her of Kushina a lot. The two looked nothing alike, however.

Then, it struck her. She remembered that Kushina and the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, had been married, though it was not well known, since if news were to come out, many would try to capture her to get to Minato. This boy looked exactly like Minato, except for the whisker marks. It made sense that he would seem familiar, being Kushina's son. Kushina had been best friends before the Kyuubi Attack.

However, this still didn't explain why he had made such a shock wave, or was still alive, since she had heard that Kushina's child had died along with her. She would have to look into that later. For now, she decided to question the child.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. She had never really associated with the child before. The boy answered in a careful voice, which she associated with the fact that he had almost been attacked, however was really because he didn't want to accidently slip up and tell her something that shouldn't be known.

"Well, I've heard about you from some of those people with red eyes." He told her, trying his best to sound like an eight year old. Mikoto seemed convinced of his story, which he was happy with. He didn't need to be explaining how he came from another timeline this early. He hoped to keep that a secret for a while. Then, he remembered that the Uchiha Massacre also happened today. Then, Mikoto must have just escaped because of his arrival here. This could be helpful, maybe since Mikoto survived, Sasuke wouldn't be quite as emo now.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with those other red eyed people?" He questioned her. Mikoto seemed conflicted about leaving him alone, but seeing as there were no other people around, she figured it should be fine. It would be dangerous to take him back to the Uchiha Compound with the coup d'etat happening soon, and staying could be dangerous. Her husband might do something rash if she wasn't there to help. So, she opted to leave, but stay wary until she was sure no one else would attack him.

"You're right. I should probably leave. Goodbye." She whispered to him.

"Okay, bye. Thank you." He replied. With that she left. He decided to go to bed and hopefully be able to sleep. He would figure out everything tomorrow.

-Next Morning-

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed, having been able to sleep without another nightmare. He quickly went back to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed his teeth, and started the day with some instant ramen, as that was all he had in the house. He would have to see about getting other things, eating just ramen wasn't good, though it was delicious.

He quickly ate his breakfast and decided he should start training himself in the abilities he got from Madara and the Juubi. He also pondered what to do with Sasuke's eyes. He could swap them with his own eyes, giving him the Rinnegan. Then again, he might get the Rinnegan from Juubi and Madara, seeing as the Juubi had the Rinne-Sharingan and Madara was an Uchiha. He would keep them for now and see if someone else was worthy of them.

The blonde took out a rusty kunai he had gotten from a ninja who had left it in a training field. He channeled chakra into his eyes, and was surprised to find that they suddenly turned into the Sharingan. Pushing more chakra into them, his eyes morphed into the Mangekyō, the EMS, and finally the Rinne-Sharingan.

So his guess was correct, he got the EMS and the Rinne-Sharingan, giving him the powers of each Sharingan stage, and the powers of the Rinnegan. Since he had already seen and experienced many of these firsthand, he could probably learn a few of them. But he would eventually have to find help. He could wondered if he could still talk to Kurama, however that was quickly answered.

" **I'm right here. For whatever reason, the Juubi didn't absorb me."** At this, Naruto was ecstatic, he still had someone he could confide in now. He was glad that Kurama was still with him. Maybe Kurama could help him, but he didn't know how much Kurama knew about the Rinnegan. If it wasn't enough to master it, he might have to talk to Juubi, as much as he hated to admit it.

For now, he decided to start with the Sharingan, and training in it. He had about a year until the Academy started, so he would be able to train until then. He might send a **Kage Bunshin** to the Academy sometimes, but that might be a problem if there were Taijutsu battles on random days like last time he went. If that happened, he could either finish the spars quickly by knocking his opponent out, and potentially gain some unwanted attention, or he could just switch with his clone if he needed to. Though that might warrant someone's suspicion.

He had a year to figure it out, so he left to train in the Forest of Death, knowing few people ever went in there except Anko, and it would be able to hide his chakra well enough with the chakra of the mutated animals. He reflected also on what happened the night before, it was different than last time. It seemed just his existence in this timeline affected things. He would try to keep the future as unchanging as possible, except of course the final outcome. This time, he would protect everyone he holds dear.

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this installment of DYBISC! Thank you for all the support on the first chapter, and I look forward to what you guys will say this time. Well then, thank you guys and I will see all you dudes, in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back for another chapter of DYBISC! This is probably my favorite fanfic of mine so far. This is the one I think most about and try actively to update the most, as well. Let's begin!**

 **Inti Lua:**

 **English: I loved this story**

 **Answer: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Shapeshifter340: Thanks, and I am trying to get these chapters out quickly, but I'm not a lightning fast writer, and I do have school still. As well as other stuff to do. Writing isn't usually my top priority.**

 **Yurushimo the Forgiving Dragon, Guest: Yes you can. Because you already have.**

 **Bankai777: Most likely not, as I tend to avoid fillers, and I don't know a whole lot about the girls from the movies either. If I do decide to add them, I'll be going off of Naruto Wiki, which is reliable but may not have every detail, since it is a fan wiki.**

 **Guest(2): This chapter is next.**

 **Antex- The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks. I feel like Mikoto could have been a more important character than she was in canon. I can't tell when I'm going to update so I can't promise anything.**

 **Gravity The Wizard: You're welcome… I guess? I don't know why you're saying thank you, but okay.**

 **JDOWG19H: Thanks, and as I said before, I can't really promise anything, but I'm trying to update more frequently.**

 **jonathanLR: Don't worry, I plan on continuing this story for a long time.**

 **SpecialSprite12: No! Never!**

 **Also, for as long as you see the Juubi, just think of it in its first form, the one with the huge teeth.**

Key:

"Brat.": Normal Speech

' _Dang it!'_ : Normal Thoughts

" **Human scum.": Demon/Summon/Celestial Body Speech**

' _ **I believe you will bring peace to the world.'**_ **: Demon/Summon/Celestial Body Thoughts**

" **Rasengan!"** **: Jutsu Name**

Do You Believe In Second Chances? Chapter 3: Training For a Brand New World!

Naruto entered the Forest of Death with optimistic thoughts. Although the nightmare still haunted him, Mikoto was able to survive the Uchiha Massacre, it seemed. He was happy for that. He hadn't gotten to get to know her before, but perhaps he could befriend her now, and get a connection to Sasuke sooner. When he reached a well-sized clearing, he put his hands into the very familiar hand-sign.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

In a huge burst of smoke, thousands of Kage Bunshin filled the clearing.

"You all know what to do," Naruto told the clones. They nodded and immediately went to train on their designated points. Most of them would be focusing on chakra control since that was the only thing he really lost. Having a being that was all of the Bijuu combined and basically infinite chakra would do that to a person.

He also wanted to learn more jutsu, as the blonde realized that he was mostly limited to Kage Bunshin, the Rasengan and its variants, some Wind jutsu, Sage Mode, Kurama's Chakra, and now the powers of the Juubi and Madara. He had yet to visit them, seeing as Naruto wasn't quite sure how they would react, though he could guess they would probably try to kill him. Again.

The jinchuriki would have to get into the library's shinobi section if he wanted to get more jutsu, which he wasn't allowed into, even if the librarian allowed him into the library at all. Naruto could probably get some more jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll since he planned on keeping that the same, if not just to expose Mizuki as a traitor. He also wanted to learn the Hiraishin, as well as kenjutsu, since both were very useful jutsu.

Naruto sat down on a tree branch and began to meditate. He now found meditation quite relaxing, and the best way to calm down if he was angry or upset. It was also the easiest way to visit Kurama.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

He opened his eyes again to see himself now in his mindscape. It was no longer a sewer, but rather a mountainous region with a large forest in which Kurama resides. Speaking of the Nine-tailed fox…

" **Took you long enough."** The demon greeted.

"Good to see you too Kurama," Naruto replied. Kurama snorted.

" **Well I know you're not here for me. They're over there."** The fox pointed to a large stadium, slightly reminiscent of the Chunin Exams Finals stadium. Naruto nodded and quickly made his way over to it.

Upon entering the stadium, Naruto immediately saw the Juubi in all its glory. Upon seeing him, the Juubi raised one of its claws and tried to bisect him. However, to the Juubi's rage, the seal protected Naruto from harm in the form of a translucent force field. Not fazed by the Juubi's Killer Intent, he kept walking past the Bijuu. He noticed something off about the Juubi, but he filed it away for later.

Madara immediately saw Naruto when he walked past. However, he refrained from attacking him, knowing that the seal would prevent him from attacking Naruto. Instead, he settled for just glaring at him. He didn't know how the blonde survived having the Juubi and himself sealed into him, but he didn't really care that much. Since unless Naruto died, which was unlikely with powerful he was now, and pretty much no one could challenge him at all, except maybe that Sasuke.

"Madara."

Madara was a little surprised to see Naruto looking at him intently.

"What do you want, have you come here to mock me?" Naruto shook his head.

"I just wanted to see if you were willing to cooperate with me, though I think your actions have already made clear your stance in this situation." Madara just glared at him again and looked up at the sky.

"I refuse to help you kill myself and my pawns." Naruto expected this, but, at least he tried.

"Alright, fine. We'll just do this the hard way." the Uchiha looked at Naruto with a confused face. What could Naruto do to make him help him? Naruto closed his eyes, and when he reopened them the Rinne-Sharingan had replaced his blue irises. Madara's eyes widened. Surely he didn't plan on using the Human Path? Did the Human Path even work on a sealed entity?

Naruto moved his hand toward the Uchiha, who immediately tried to jump away. However, Madara found that he couldn't move. He sighed as he resigned to his fate. Naruto quickly scanned through Madara's mind and learned his jutsu, how to use the EMS, and some stuff about his past that the blonde hadn't known before. So Izuna had given Madara his eyes, Madara hadn't taken them? That was new to him. It also interested him that Madara didn't seem all that evil up until a little while before his final battle with Hashirama. What had happened?

Meanwhile, Madara was surprised that Naruto hadn't killed him. Surely if you could read a sealed person's mind, then you could send their soul to the Pure World. That would mean Naruto had not only intentionally spared him but actually had enough control over the jutsu to only read his mind, and not remove his soul. That was pretty impressive for someone who just received the Rinnegan.

However, Madara was too prideful to ask the blonde how he had that much control over the Human Path.

Naruto sorted through the information and started back towards Kurama.

" **That didn't take long."** Kurama mused.

"Yeah, Madara wasn't very cooperative, so I just scanned his mind. The Juubi tried to kill me as soon as he saw me. Though, that reminds me. Why exactly was the Juubi a mindless beast that tried to kill us when we fought it, and yet all of the Bijuu have completely different personalities?"

" **Good point. I don't know, you would think the Juubi would have a powerful mind. Perhaps Madara put it under a genjutsu, just like Obito did to me. Or maybe it's incomplete form caused it to be only a shell of its former self. Both even."**

"It's possible. But I'll test out those theories later, I have to get this new information to my clones." Naruto said as he left his mindscape.

-Forest of Death-

Naruto awoke to see that the clones were making good progress. He created another clone, and immediately dispelled it. A nice thing about the Kage Bunshin was that if you dispelled a clone, any information it had was passed on not only to the original, but also to all of the other active clones. With the jutsu he got from Madara, he could start learning more powerful techniques very soon. Some of the clones stopped what they were doing before and started working on some of the new jutsu. With that done, Naruto started his own training. If he wasn't busy, might as well join in. Besides, he always enjoyed training with his clones rather than just watching them train.

-One Month Later-

Naruto stepped into his apartment after finishing another day of training. He had mastered most of the jutsu he got from Madara. He was still having a little trouble with the Hiraishin, which was understandable, seeing as it took his father years to perfect it. He was sure he would have it at least usable by the start of the academy next year. Hopefully mastered by the time he graduated.

He admitted with reluctance that he would still have to be dead last to be paired with Sasuke, which he really needed if he was going to stop his friend from leaving. Along with Sasuke, he also wanted to get closer to Hinata. He deeply regretted not spending more time with her and realizing her feelings for him sooner. He was yanked out of his thoughts by the sound of his stomach growling. Naruto decided to quickly make some instant ramen. He got out a pot and put water in it, turned on the stove, and waited. Waited an agonizing three minutes, longing for his ramen. While he wasn't eating as much as he had before, he still loved the "food of the gods."

When the three minutes were up, he quickly poured the boiling water into his ramen cup and stirred. He then immediately started scarfing it down with vigor. His tongue burned, but he was just too hungry to care. When he finished, he threw his cup away. No use in getting the floor any dirtier than it was. Naruto then walked off to his bed. He changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

He lay awake for a few minutes contemplating just what he would be doing in the Academy. A lot of it was just boring history. Though he would be sure to send a Kage Bunshin if certain lessons were just too boring for him to sit through himself. Of course, he would still attend personally, more when they actually started getting into shinobi stuff, just not every day. He also wondered about Shikamaru. Naruto knew Shikamaru and Choji pretty well in the Academy, sometimes they would ditch class to watch clouds or eat ramen. Even just talk.

He trusted Shikamaru a great deal but was a little worried. The Nara was smart, very smart. He didn't know if he could hide from him too long. He wanted to just tell him, but he wasn't sure if young Shikamaru was ready for that. Plus, he would have to gain his trust first. Deciding to think about it later, he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

 **Hey, everyone! It's been a while. But I've been fervently brainstorming for this story, and I've been itching to write it, I was just really busy. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I hope to have more chapters of this and other stories soon. But until then, this has been the latest installment of Do You Believe in Second Chances! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone, this is another chapter of DYBISC! Nothing much to say, just hope you enjoy! To the reviews!**

 **jonathanLR: Don't worry, I will never give up on this story!**

 **SpecialSprite12: Nope! Never.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks! It's always nice to see people appreciate my work.**

 **NaruHina Legends: …? The Uzumaki Clan were never known for their kenjutsu, only fuuinjutsu(Unless you're referring to Asuka Uzumaki, who is an OC, and I'm trying to keep this as close as possible to the series, excluding Boruto, which I have not seen past the first episode of). I won't have too much on the academy, I'll try to limit that to just this chapter and maybe the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **ZyiareHellsing: You're Welcome!**

 **Shapeshifter340: Of course, I love writing this story!**

 **Water hose: Well then, wait no longer!**

 **And with that, let's get started!**

Do You Believe in Second Chances? Chapter 4- Ninja Academy, Restarted!

(AN: If anyone thinks they have a name that would better suit this story, please do not hesitate to let me know. DYBISC is just something I came up with on the fly.)

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, drinking in his apartment, still a little unaccustomed to being in his apartment, which was destroyed during the war. His eyes widened in realization. Today was the day the academy started! Naruto glanced at the alarm clock. It read 6:30 AM. He had at least an hour to get ready. After taking a quick shower and donning his ninja gear, he had some breakfast- not ramen- and made for the academy with a good 20 minutes to spare.

He arrived at the academy and noticed a few people were already there. He could see Hinata, Shino, and Sasuke among them. He and Sasuke already knew each other, since Mikoto had insisted they become friends when the Uchiha heir became obsessed with revenge, and she gave him many a beating when he went into his brooding.

He was very grateful to Mikoto for that. It helped Sasuke not be nearly as emo since he still had a mother. He still wanted to kill Itachi but wasn't nearly as obsessed as he was before. Hopefully, that would keep him from going to Orochimaru, but better safe than sorry, right?

Naruto had decided to forgo his orange jumpsuit, instead, he wore a dark blue shirt with an orange jacket, a whirlpool sewn onto the back, and green pants. He also donned blue shinobi sandals and had medical tape wrapped around his legs. He had to say, he looked a lot better in this than his hideous jumpsuit, which he had only used because it was one of the only gifts he received,(though he still loved orange) along with his goggles he had worn before he graduated.

He still had to act like an idiot, unfortunately. Just hopefully not as much as an idiot. If he was gonna end up on Sasuke's team, then he would have to, unless he could somehow convince the old man to put him on the Uchiha's team anyway, which would not be easy unless he revealed something. He didn't plan on revealing anything quite yet, even if this was the old man he was talking about.

For now, he would hide. Hopefully this time Sasuke wouldn't be branded with the cursed seal. He hoped to get closer to Hinata and get her on his team with Sasuke. Make no mistake, Naruto still cared for Sakura, but Hinata was a greater priority right now. He would also reach out to Sakura to get her to stop pursuing Sasuke, or at least take her ninja training more seriously. Back before Sasuke left, she barely had any skill in shinobi arts, only knowing theory and history and the academy jutsus required to pass, and maybe a few genjutsus later. Naruto hoped to remedy that, as well as Hinata's insecurities.

There, of course, was also the subject of the Invasion, Naruto could tell the Hokage about it, and therefore save many people, perhaps even the Sandaime himself. But that would require revealing himself, as well as greatly changing the future. He didn't know what to do now, but hopefully, he would know later. For now, he would have to stay as low-profile as possible, which also meant failing the exam three times, to graduate with Sasuke and draw out Mizuki.

He took a seat next to Sasuke, greeting him. The Uchiha returned it with a nod. He already noticed Hinata looking at him in the back. He wanted to talk to her during lunch break, but right now he would focus on his task. A few minutes passed and the rest of the class walked in. Naruto smiled in relief and recollection when he saw all of his old classmates, as well as a few more. Namely Sai and Yakumo Kurama. It seemed things had already changed once again.

Sighing, he turned his attention to the teachers as they introduced themselves. Then, all of his classmates followed suit, himself being second to last, right behind Ino. With that, they started the lesson, and Naruto immediately regretted not sending a Kage Bunshin to the Academy instead. This was REALLY boring. But, it was necessary to pass.

-School Yard-

Naruto just barely lasted until lunch. He exited the building and went to find Hinata. He found her eating lunch at a table, and made to join her. However, before he could, a few of the other kids walked up to her.

"Hey you, you're a Hyuuga, aren't you?" The obvious leader of the "gang" demanded. The lavender-eyed girl only nodded.

""Why aren't you saying anything? Do you think you're too good to talk to us?" She shook her head, but the leader didn't acknowledge it.

"Say, boys, what do you say we teach her some manners?" The other two bullies grinned and pounded their fists into their palms. Hinata's eyes widened in fear. She tried to turn to run, but tripped on a root and fell. They took a step towards her, but before they made a move to hurt her, The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki stepped in. He appeared in front of the boys with a bit of speed, startling them. Though Hinata had seen him coming, was also surprised that someone would help her, but she quickly saw who it was and her demeanor brightened.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said in happiness. Naruto smile back at her, making her blush a bit, and turned to face his opponents.

"Three boys trying to beat up the Hyuuga heiress? That doesn't seem very manlike to me." The boys were fuming at Naruto's comment. The leader quickly rushed the blonde and made to punch him in the face, but Naruto easily caught the fist and twisted the boy's arm and pushed him to the ground.

Seeing their leader dispatched so easily, the other boys decided to attack him, instead of running away. With a sigh, Naruto quickly grabbed both of them and knocked their heads together, causing both of them to fall to the floor rubbing their heads. This time, they ran from him. Naruto turned to face Hinata and offered her a hand. Timidly, she took it and he helped her, blushing the whole time.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Hai, I-I'm fine, Naruto-Kun."

"H-how did you know I'm the H-Hyuuga heiress?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, it's not exactly confidential." The jinchuuriki replied.

"O-oh. R-right." Hinata said in embarrassment.

"Well, since we're here, could I sit with you?" Hinata was surprised but quickly nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She was sure that her face was tomato red, but Naruto only looked at her with a smile. She kept her head down and took out her food, while Naruto took out his own.

While reluctant at first, Hinata eventually opened up and started making small talk with Naruto. Naruto talked about his daily routine and his pranks in the past, which got a few giggles from the heiress when he mentioned how long it took for the Hokage to find out he had painted the Hokage Mountain. She had seen the results of his prank but hadn't actually known it was him. Then Hinata told him about her training with her father and sparring with her sister Hanabi.

"It seems like you're pretty strong, Hinata!" Naruto praised, causing Hinata to blush.

"N-not r-really. Father says I'm too w-weak to be the heiress to the clan." The Hyuuga said sadly.

""What? That's nonsense!" Naruto shouted. ""You're plenty strong. Your father just sees your kindness as a weakness!"

"Y-you mean it's not?" Hinata questioned.

"Of course it's not. Just because you're kind doesn't mean you're weak." The blonde continued. "You can prove it! We'll spar right now."

"H-huh?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!"

"O-okay," Hinata said with a smile. With that they sparred for a while, exchanging blows. They read each other's styles and reacted accordingly. Suddenly, Naruto stopped.

"You did well, Hinata!" Hearing her crush praise her again caused Hinata to blush, but she smiled nonetheless. "But..."

"W-what is it?" She asked, afraid he would say she didn't do it right.

"It seems like you weren't fighting your hardest." Hinata looked away, did he think she was underestimating him?

"You're scared that you will hurt me, right?" The heiress only nodded, scared to say more. Naruto sighed and lifted Hinata's chin so their eyes met. She blushed from the contact but looked him in the eyes.

"You're very strong, Hinata. But you're unwillingness to hurt others holds you back from reaching your full potential. Being kind isn't bad, but in a real battle, the enemy won't show kindness to you. You have to fight back with all you have." Naruto smiled, causing the violet-haired girl to smile as well. After lunch, they sat together with Sasuke, who simply raised an eyebrow at the interaction between them. Naruto introduced her to the Uchiha, who he WOULD have been a stuck-up prick to like normal if Naruto hadn't given him what he had dubbed "The Look." A powerful stare that caused even the great Uchiha Sasuke to shiver.

At the end of the day, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto knew each other fairly well. And Naruto was happy for that. As everyone left the academy, he waved to both Hinata and Sasuke.

""See you two!" As they all went their separate ways. Naruto went back home, and trained for the rest of the day. After that, he got ready to go to bed. As he lay in bed, he thought about everything that had happened so far. He was glad He, Hinata, and Sasuke were now friends. He hoped that Hinata would be able to take the spot of Kunoichi of the Year. Sasuke, of course, would be Rookie of the Year, and he himself would have to be Dead Last. It wasn't easy acting like an idiot who didn't know anything and seeing everyone who was dead now alive again.

He wondered exactly how long he could fool Shikamaru, or Hiruzen, or Jiraiya, even Tsunade. He couldn't keep this to himself forever. Even with the power he had, he didn't have the influence to stop the Invasion or a lot of the bad things that had happened. He just hoped that more people would live this time. He drifted off into sleep, wondering exactly what this new future will hold.

 **That's it for now! Today was kind of a character development chapter, but it's important to keep the story going! This will build Naruto's relationship with Hinata and Sasuke. For now, this is Azote Xenophin, signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks, glad you liked it! I was a little worried how a semi-filler chapter would go, but it seems to have gone pretty well, which I'm happy about.**

 **ZyaireHellsing: You're Welcome! It's one of my favorite things to do!**

 **Naru-Fan: Well, for starters, perhaps a bit, yes, but I hope to rectify that by making it stronger than it was in the show. It was powerful, sure, but I felt that for all of the Bijuu combined, it was a bit weak in proportion.(If you weren't talking about the Juubi's Yokai Chakra Abilities, then I apologize, but I assumed that's what "Yokia" meant.) Secondly, why is it dumb, Minato used the same thing to seal Kurama inside Naruto, in conjunction with a Tetragram Seal. Naruto used the same jutsu and took the Juubi's chakra and put it inside the already existing seal(Which for the sake of the story we'll say can hold that much power). Naruto couldn't have pulled out the Juubi's chakra like he did with Kurama because the Juubi wasn't sealed inside of him at the time. He already had a certain amount of access to Kurama's chakra through his Kyuubi Transformations, but he had no way of accessing the Juubi's chakra. Being eaten by the Juubi would definitely not be ideal, plus that only gave The Gold and Silver Brothers unnaturally large reserves and abilities similar to a jinchuuriki, it didn't make them jinchuuriki.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, let's get right into the story.**

Do You Believe in Second Chances? Chapter 5 - Down With the Traitor!

(AN: Seriously, help. I suck at naming things.)

 **Edit: I dun goofed. I forgot about Sai. Sorry, Sai. :(**

 **Just looked back at the published version and saw the spacing got messed up real bad. I did not notice that, sorry everyone!**

A certain blonde sprinted through Konohagakure no Sato on his way to the Academy. Today was the day! The day they graduated from the academy. Naruto was certainly excited. After all, he may have done this before, but that didn't make it any less exciting. He stepped into the building and noticed with a smile that Sasuke and Hinata were talking. They were now very good friends, which made Naruto happy. At first, both had been hesitant to talk to each other, given their personalities, and their family history, but Naruto left them with no choice. Eventually, they warmed up to each other.

Naruto's relationship with Hinata was a lot better, as well. Pretty much everyone in their class knew they had a crush on each other. But they had agreed to wait until they became ninja to create anything solid, and Naruto knew he would have to eventually face Hiashi, and he was NOT looking forward to that. Naruto took a seat next to Hinata and greeted both her and Sasuke, and they did the same. Well, Sasuke just grunted and nodded. That was his way of saying 'hello', Naruto had learned many years ago. Well, at least, in his timeline it was many years ago. Then, he sighed as he remembered the conversation he had with the Hokage just yesterday.

-Flashback-

Naruto stepped into the Hokage's office. For whatever reason, he had called him here today.

"Ah, Naruto! You're here. Please, sit down." The Sandaime gestured to one of the chairs in the office and Naruto placed himself in the chair and waited for the Hokage to explain. With a sigh, Hiruzen carried on.

"I have noticed a sudden change in your behavior." Naruto's eyes widened a fraction, but the Hokage noticed it. How had he known? Sure, he wasn't as energetic and hot-headed as before, but that sure wouldn't warrant the Hokage's suspicion. Then, it hit him. The crystal ball! He knew he had forgotten something. The Hokage must have used the crystal ball to see him training and his peculiar behavior, such as meditating.

"This drastic change in behavior is a bit worrying to me. Are you alright, Naruto? Did something happen?" The Hokage asked, genuinely worried about the wellbeing of the boy who was like a second grandson to him.

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking, Hokage-sama." Naruto said with a smile. The Hokage took note of how it wasn't as large as his smiles usually were. A sudden thought crossed Sarutobi's mind. Naruto NEVER called him "Hokage-sama." Something must be wrong. He looked down, and, without warning, thrust a kunai at 'Naruto,' aiming for an incapacitating area. To his surprise, though, Naruto dodged the kunai and drew two of his own kunai. No outburst, little surprise in his eyes or movement, he simply held himself in battle stance. There was no way that this was Naruto with the stance he took. It was almost perfect, very few holes, and the holes it did have, he had no doubt would be covered by 'Naruto'.

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously as he fingered his kunai, itching to throw it, but deciding to wait until the Hokage's motives were confirmed. If he took the time to attack again, then he was an enemy. This could've been a test. After a few quiet seconds, he relaxed his stance to a normal standing position, but did not put his guard down. The Hokage noticed this.

"Who are you?" The Hokage demanded with a stern voice.

"I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning." Naruto responded, confused.

"I mean, who are you, what do you want, and what have you done with Naruto?" The Hokage said again. Naruto was surprised by the questions, but replied nonetheless.

"Isn't that obvious Hokage-sama? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I came here because you asked me to."

"The real Naruto would never call me 'Hokage-sama.'" Naruto cursed his own slip-up. The Hokage's ANBU guards got over their shock from the Hokage attacking 'Naruto.' and made to subdue him. Naruto readied his weapons again, but the Hokage told the ANBU to wait.

"I would like to see what he has to say first." Naruto sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to fight the ANBU. He might be strong, but fighting four ANBU and the Sandaime would not be easy.

"I guess you've got me then. I'm not Naruto Uzumaki. Well, at least, not the one you knew." The Hokage rose an eyebrow at that.

"I think this might be easier to explain to you personally." Naruto said, the ANBU were about to refuse, but the Hokage ordered them to leave.

"I can handle this, I'm still Hokage, remember?" The ANBU squad hesitated, but agreed with reluctance and left. As soon as they were gone, Naruto placed a Silencing Seal on the ground. This shocked the Hokage, but he recovered, then asked his question.

"What do you mean you're not the Naruto I knew?" Naruto stayed silent, but closed his eyes and put his head down. He lifted his head and his eyes snapped open, revealing the Rinne-sharingan. The Hokage's eyes widened at the sudden action.

"Tsukuyomi." Naruto whispered. The office disappeared, and was replaced by a blackened sky with a red moon, and a wasteland spanning across the seeable world. The Sandaime could see destroyed buildings and corpses. Then he saw it. The Hokage Mountain in shambles.

"N-Naruto, what is this?" Hiruzen asked, almost sounding horrified. Naruto had changed as well, he was now much taller, and he looked at least 20 years old. The blonde answered with a sorrowful tone.

"This is Konoha in the near future." The Hokage widened his eyes at that sentiment.

"Future? Do you mean that-" Before he could continue Naruto interrupted him.

"Yes. I am from this future. The entire Shinobi World was destroyed." He revealed somberly. Hiruzen was in shock and disbelief. This couldn't happen so soon in the future. It just didn't seem possible.

"H-how did this happen?" It was unnatural, seeing the once great village reduced to shambles. Naruto relayed a few details, making sure to keep it as short and to-the-point as possible. By the end of it, the Sandaime was beyond shocked. An attack by the Sand and Sound Villages, the Village destroyed by the Akatsuki, and a Fourth Shinobi World War? All of it sounded preposterous, yet While Naruto spoke, the world around them shifted to show what happened.

On top of that, Naruto had revealed information he or even any of his closest subordinates shouldn't have known. There was no doubt about it that this was for real, and all of this did happen.

"Wait. If there was a Fourth Shinobi War initiated by Madara and the Juubi that destroyed everything, how come you are still alive?"

"Well, you see… I kinda used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal Madara and the Juubi inside myself, at the cost of mine and my friends' souls. However, I was revived somehow and ended up here." It wasn't entirely a lie, he did use the Seal, and he was revived and sent here. But, he knew why he was sent here.

Hiruzen sensed there were a few things he was hiding, but right now he didn't care. Naruto, the young orphan who pulled pranks on the villagers, had sealed a being that was literally all of the Bijuu combined inside himself, and lived! The aged Hokage let out a sigh as he processed all of the information. Seeing that it's work was done, Naruto released the Tsukuyomi. The real world appeared again, and Hiruzen turned to see that barely even a second had passed since Naruto dragged them into the genjutsu. Naruto was just full of surprises today.

"Well, while we're here, anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"Yes, actually. I would like to request that I be teamed up with Hinata and Sasuke after graduation." The Sandaime questioned why, but seeing Naruto's dark expression when he asked, he decided to drop it.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. If that's all, you're dismissed." Naruto nodded and walked towards the door, but not before removing the silencing seal. Before he left though, he turned back to the Hokage and grinned.

"Also, the secret to defeating paperwork is using Kage Bunshin." With that he left. Hiruzen blinked before he suddenly started banging his head on the desk. How had he not figured it out? After a while of beating himself up, he created three Kage Bunshin and they immediately started working on the papers. Hiruzen sighed in relief. He sunk into his seat, and said,

"So, are you going to come out, Jiraiya?" Part of the wall faded away to reveal the Toad Sage.

"Still as sharp as ever I see, sensei. However, I noticed that Naruto took a few glances in my direction. By the way, what happened? You two kinda blanked out for a second."

"He used some sort of genjutsu that can control the perception of time." Hiruzen then went on to explain what had happened within the Tsukuyomi.

"That's a little farfetched, but it seems he knows a good deal."

"He told me many secrets of the village, many of which I have shared with only a few people. He's the real deal. But still, keep an eye on him. We don't know what he will do to stop the future from happening. I fear he may hurt some innocent people. This may be Naruto we're talking about, but war can change people in the worst of ways." Jiraiya nodded and left the room. Little did they know, Naruto heard the whole thing. The jinchuuriki smiled. At least they somewhat trusted him.

-Flashback End-

Naruto snapped out of his musings just as Iruka walked in the classroom. He gave a small speech about becoming ninjas, which Naruto had already heard and only half-listened. When Iruka started calling out team names, he picked up where it got interesting.

"...Team Seven consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha…" Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all silently wished for Hinata's name to be the next. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he respected the Hyuuga because she was strong- Hinata had made leaps and bounds in her training because of Naruto's help-, and she was also not afraid to deny him and tell him when he was wrong, unlike his fangirls. He knew, though, that if he ever made a move on her, Naruto would beat him into his grave. So he settled just for her being one of his few friends. Sakura and Ino were hoping it would be there own, and everyone else didn't really care if it was them or not.

"...Hinata Hyuuga, and Sai. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Naruto gave a grin, which Hinata reciprocated with a small smile, and Sasuke with a smirk. Sakura and Ino just whined, until Iruka shut them up. Though everyone was wondering why it was a team of four genin, instead of the usual three.

"Team Eight will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Yakumo Kurama. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." This team matchup made a lot of sense, actually. Yakumo's main ability was genjutsu, and with Sakura's low chakra capacity, she was a good candidate for another genjutsu specialist. Though, again, some wondered why there were four genin instead of three

"Team Nine is still on active duty, so Team Ten will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Please stay here until your senseis arrive." With that, Iruka left the class. Naruto decided to address his teammates.

"Alright, Kakashi is going to be at least an hour late for pretty much everything except an A-rank mission or higher, so be prepared to either wait for him to arrive, or come a little late to team meetings." Both of them nodded, though Sasuke was unhappy because it meant that they wouldn't get as much training in. Hinata didn't really mind, though. And true to Naruto's word, they were the last to be picked up, almost three hours after the last team left. Kakashi walked through the door. He looked at each of his Genin.

"My first impression of you… you're all boring. Meet me on the roof." He Shunshined to the roof, and Naruto grabbed his friends and followed suit. The Copy Ninja was surprised to see all of his students on the roof already.

"Alright, now that you're here, how about we introduce ourselves. Tell me your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future. I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like... well, my dislikes are… Hmm, my dream, I've never really thought about it. I have hobbies..." Hinata and Sasuke just sweatdropped. Naruto was used to such behavior from Kakashi, however, and just rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, you next blondie." Naruto grinned and introduced himself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and training with Hinata-chan and Sasuke. I especially dislike traitors, those who can't see the difference between the kunai and the scroll it's sealed in, and arrogant people. My hobbies include training, exploring the forests around Konoha, and working on creating new jutsus. My dream for the future is to lead Konoha into a new era of peace as the Hokage."

Sasuke and Hinata weren't too surprised, as he had already shared these bits of information with him. Kakashi, however, hadn't been expecting that. He knew, of course, that Naruto loved ramen, and wished to be Hokage, but leading Konoha into a new era of peace? That was unexpected for someone so young. He was also surprised that he knew about the Kyuubi, and by the lack of confusion on the other two's faces, he could assume they knew as well.

"Okay, how about you, Uchiha?" Sasuke simply nodded, and began.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomatoes and training with Naruto and Hinata. I hate traitors, ignorant people, and people who can only see that I'm one of the last Uchiha, and not Sasuke. My only hobby is training. My dream isn't so much as a dream, but more of an ambition. I will defeat Itachi and bring him to justice, and resurrect my clan to its former glory." Kakashi was glad he wasn't completely fixated on killing Itachi. He knew how bitterness and hatred could consume completely. The Hatake motioned to Hinata, who nodded.

"M-my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like cinnamon buns, training with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san, and practicing medical ninjutsu. I dislike the rift between my clan's branches. My hobbies are training, and studying. My dream is to become the Hyuuga clan head and end the conflict between the Main and Side Hyuuga branches." Kakashi nodded and looked at Sai.

"My name is Sai. I like drawing. I don't really dislike anything yet. My hobbies are drawing and training. I don't have a dream." Sai spoke in an almost robotic tone and a fake smile, off putting everyone but Naruto, who had already experienced Sai's weird personality. Kakashi clapped his hands together.

"Alright then, now that that's settled. We will meet tomorrow for survival training."

"Ano… what kind of survival training?" Hinata asked their sensei.

"It's a genin test. The one you guys took in the Academy was only to see if you had the potential to become genin. This is the true test, and it has a 66% fail rate. Come to Training Ground 7 at 6 AM to start the test. Also word of advice… don't eat breakfast, you'll just puke. See you then." The Copy Ninja shunshined away and left the team alone.

"I assume you guys will eat breakfast tomorrow. Right?" Sasuke queried. Both Naruto and Hinata nodded. He noticed that Sai had already disappeared.

"Hai. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You can't fight on an empty stomach." With that, they all went their separate ways. Well, Sasuke went to the Uchiha Compound, and Naruto and Hinata walked together as they often did in the Academy. After they got to the Hyuuga estate, Hinata left Naruto after a quick goodbye, and Naruto continued to his apartment.

He trained for the rest of the day to continue to get accustomed to his new abilities. After a quick shower, he went to bed to get up early the next day. He knew Kakashi would still be late, but he hoped to find him at the Memorial Stone so he could talk to him about some things. With that thought in mind, he went to sleep, hoping to avoid having anymore nightmares about his previous life, with little success.

 **That's all for this chapter! That's probably the biggest chapter I've ever published, but I thought this was the best place to end it. Hope you enjoyed, and please review and tell me what you thought. See you next time!**


End file.
